Masquerade
by subvintage
Summary: Set between seasons 1 and 2 Kallen decides to attend the school's masked ball for 'surveillance' purposes and ends up meeting with Lelouch briefly. Kalulu ish . Late Valentine's gift.


**Author Note:** Just a tiny little plot bunny that was thrown at me for Valentine's day. Too bad I procrastinated on it so long it wasn't out in time for that. It's set during the transition between seasons 1 and 2 while C.C. and Kallen are roommates.

* * *

C.C stretched herself out on the bed keeping an amused gaze on her roommate. "You don't even go to that school anymore." She stated as she fingered at an empty cardboard pizza box gently pushing it off the edge of the bed into the pile with the others.

Kallen took the hair accessory out of her mouth before clipping it into her hair. "The event is open to anyone." She said adjusting the straps of her dress now. "And this is for surveillance purposes." She added quickly.

"Is that so?" C.C. rolled over on her back her tone taking on that teasing quality. She hardly sees how what Kallen is doing can be considered surveillance, but if that's what the other girl wants to tell herself C.C. will just tease her about it. "You don't just want to see him?"

Kallen paused halfway through putting her shoe on. "Why the hell would I want to see him?!" She said instantly going on the defensive.

C.C.'s features shifted into a cat like grin. Kallen knew full well the implications of her statement so she didn't spell it out for her. The girl's tone had answered the question for her anyway. "You aren't afraid of getting noticed?" She asked arms wrapping around her plush toy resting her head on it.

"Not really." Kallen said picking up a mask off her bed. She had been able to hide herself from the entire student body before and tonight would be no different. Of course it was obvious she wasn't going to run reconnaissance, but she really did miss the friends she made in the student council. This masquerade ball seemed like the perfect way to at least see them all again. Besides, Milly events were always entertaining.

"You're right." C.C. said keeping a close watch on the girl. "No one would recognize you. You look girly."

Kallen whirled around staring at C.C. angered by the casual implication. "What does that mean?!" She snapped.

"Exactly what I said," C.C. said frowning at her a bit. "You look girly." Lelouch had been right. Teasing Kallen was easy and also amusing.

"I know that!" Kallen tapped her foot in irritation. "Are you saying that I'm not girly?!"

C.C. smirked. Actually this was almost too easy. "Of course not," She said unfazed by Kallen's anger. "All refined young women pilot Knightmares and participate in hand to hand combat."

Kallen smoothed out her dress with her hands. "I can be girly." She shot back in a sullen manner.

"I'm sure." C.C. responded as she continued to watch her with a smirk gracing her lips. "Be back by midnight." She added flatly as Kallen headed for the door.

The girl paused and turned looking back at her with a wry smile. "Why? Will my coach turn back into a pumpkin?" She asked trying to mirror C.C.'s teasing tone.

"No." Was the bored response. "I'm going to lock the door at midnight." She said her hair cascading over her shoulders as she moved.

Kallen looked at the other girl for a moment trying to determine if she was serious or not. Though she quickly brushed it off there was no way she would lock her out right? Without a word she slipped out the door toting a mask in her right hand.

C.C. let out a small breath when she heard the door click closed. Smiling at the ceiling she closed her eyes. "Oh, you think so to?" She said softly.

* * *

Kallen's heart was beating so fast it was almost painful as she arrived at Ashford. Twice now she's contemplated turning around and just forgetting about the whole idea of attending this event. If she went back now, however, C.C.'s teasing would be unbearable. Well, slightly more unbearable than it already was.

Milly was out front now ushering in guests from a top a table that had been drug out by the steps. Seated at the table Rivalz was handing out small boxes of chocolate flinching every now in then as Milly screamed words of welcome into her megaphone.

Kallen felt her breath catch in her throat as Rivalz stared at her for a moment when he handed her the box. Nervously she attempted to make herself invisible under his gaze. She had her costume mask strapped tightly to her face and her hair had been done up semi-extravagantly with a few clips. Kallen had hoped this would be more than enough to conceal her identity from her former classmates.

After what seemed to be an eternity the boy just smiled as she hastily made her way past the table and into the building. If this was a preview of the rest of the night Kallen thought she might be sick.

As expected the room had been decorated lavishly for the event. It was likely Milly had them working to death all day in preparation. The room was bathed in pinks, red, and whites, and the refreshment table was crowded with desserts that had also probably been prepared by the members of the council. In the center of it all there was even a beautiful chocolate fountain topped with a heart.

Kallen smiled softly to herself. The president had always been known for her dramatic flair. It was only natural that she had gone all out for this. When it came to parties or other social events Milly never went with the bare minimum.

All the guests were dressed in formal attire and wearing masks as was dictated by the rules of the party. She frowned, while the mask thing was defiantly working in her advantage to keep her identity a secret it made it that much harder to find the people she was looking for.

Or person she was looking for.

Kallen moved through the small clusters of people who were happily discussing the party and other things. Hesitating briefly beside a small group of girls who were attempting to encourage one of their own to get up the nerve to find and ask some guy to dance.

The girl in question started to freak out a bit at the threats her friends were making. They were telling her they'd just go ask on her behalf. The girl panicked grabbing on to one of her companion's arms. "No! Stop!" She said quickly dragging the other girl back into their little group. "I'll ask him I promise just not right now okay!?"

Kallen stood watching them for a moment. She knew the voice and those actions and as it all came together a small smile found its way to her face. Shirley. It was good to see that the girl hadn't changed. Instantly something clicked in Kallen's mind, however, there was only one person Shirley would panic like that over.

Lelouch.

He was here somewhere then. She looked around in the direction that it appeared Shirley's friend had been attempting to head. Where was he? Kallen mentally scolded herself. What difference did it make anyway? What exactly was she planning on doing if she found him?

Nothing. Because there was nothing that she could do.

Kallen made her way to one of the walls and stood against it. Her fists were clenched at her sides as she looked among the crowd. This had been a bad idea. She should have just listened to C.C. What good was seeing your friends again if you couldn't really have any interaction with them anyway?

Besides, given what had happened at the Black Rebellion Kallen figured they all hated her now anyway. Still being cooped up with C.C. majority of the time was starting to drive her a bit crazy. For some insane reason Kallen though tonight would be helpful. It wasn't turning out that way. Who knew it was possible to be surrounded by your friends but still feel alone?

She was starting to believe that leaving would be the best idea she had all night. C.C. was probably serious about locking her out anyway. Kallen probably would have left too if something hadn't caught her attention.

A mask can only do so much to hide someone's identity. And now Kallen's full attention is on the boy who was standing alone next to the window. The one who looked completely disinterested in the entire party. Her heart is racing again. There is no one else that could be but him.

Yet she can't seem to get her feet to move. The last time she was in the same room as him was the day she left him with Suzaku. Though according to C.C. he wouldn't remember that now which was an unnerving concept to Kallen.

It would be awful, she thinks, to forget certain people and certain things. But he doesn't even know he's forgotten. Not that it makes it any better really. She glares slightly. There is still a matter which she needs to confirm with him anyway. Now she just wishes Urabe would be a bit faster with those airship modifications.

Because standing in the middle of a masquerade ball unaware if your feelings are even your real feelings was frustrating beyond comprehension. Half of her wants to believe that every single emotion is her own. The other half just laughs and tells her the only reason she hopes they are is because she's been made to.

And she wonders if the only reason she can't bring herself to totally hate him right now is because he's taken her heart by force.

"Oh Shirley," A voice beside Kallen breaks her out of her stupor and she looks at the girl who is now elbowing her in the side. "It looks like you have some competition."

"W-What?!" Shirley looks at Kallen for a moment her face quickly going from full blown panic to curiosity. "Do I," She trailed off for a moment trying to unmask Kallen with her eyes. "I'm sorry do I know you?"

Kallen felt her heart beating in her throat. "No." She managed to say barley able to hear her own voice over the pounding in her ears. "I don't even, I don't go to this school I just though, I was just leaving." She said pushing past Shirley and her friends and quickly exiting the ballroom.

Shirley stood there confused for a moment watching the girl leave. "Well that was weird." One of her friends commented with a slightly shrug as she adjusted her mask.

"Uh, yeah," Shirley said with a small nod still watching the door trying to grasp what happened. "I don't know why but I felt like I knew her." She said obviously having a little trouble putting her finger on it.

"Oh forget about that Shirley!" The other girl said tugging her arm again. "Now's your chance it looks like he's all alone over there."

* * *

Kallen had ducked into the student council room after fleeing the party. She had panicked when she thought that Shirley may recognize her and just bolted. For some reason she came here out of instinct. Now she sat all alone in the dark trying to figure out what she would do next. With a small sigh she eyed her abandoned pair of heels that were sitting on the floor next to her. It would seem that the only logical plan would be to just head back. No need to risk getting found out anymore.

And then the door opened causing Kallen to freeze pressing herself against the wall. A very frantic looking boy threw a mask to the ground and quickly moved one of the chairs against the door. He didn't seem to notice Kallen's presence yet.

She leaned forward wondering who was attempting to barricade themselves in this room. When she noticed who it was she a hand quickly going to her face checking for her mask. Good. It was still there.

Lelouch kept his hands pressed against the door for a few moments glaring at it. He had immediately slipped out of the room when Milly had started announcing that she was going to barter him off as a prize in a little contest she had planned.

He relaxed only for a moment before realizing that there was someone else in the room. He stared at her for a moment sizing her up. "I don't think that's going to hold." She says quickly tearing her gaze away from him.

"It's good enough for now." He said instantly brushing off the comment. Somehow he senses that this girl, whoever she is, feels more threatened by him than the other way around. "Why are you in here?" He asks leaning against the table across from her now.

"I guess I'm not a party person." She said. Lelouch wonders why she's keeping her gaze away from him. "What are you running from?"

"Just one of the president's social experiments." He muttered watching her intently. He instantly feels comfortable talking to her and he can't put a finger on why. Despite the masks, so far, he's been able to determine who each person at the party was.

However, while this girl reminds him of someone she doesn't. And while the thought contradicts itself it somehow makes sense to him.

Because he knew both sides of Kallen.

And even if the full memory of the one she truly was is lost to him right now he couldn't help but feel that nagging sense of déjà vu. And he felt more comfortable barricaded alone in this room with this strange girl than he felt all night.

"You don't go to this school do you?" He asked watching her moments intently now. Part of him feels like this is the place he knows her from. Though a small nagging feeling tells him that's only half right. Which only confuses him further.

Kallen laughs inwardly at the irony. For the longest time he had kept her in the dark about his identity. Now it seemed it was her turn to hold her identity from him. Kallen doesn't seem to enjoy the task nearly as much as she thought she would.

"Not really." She whispered.

Lelouch frowned at the answer. "Who are you?"

Kallen laughed slightly and turned looking at him now. "Telling you would defeat the purpose of the masquerade ball doesn't it?" She asked.

Lelouch rolled his eyes at the answer and goes back to his calculating look.

Kallen bites at the inside of her cheek. He's determined to figure her out and she's pretty much trapped in here with him.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked looking back at her now.

She smiles again. "That's kind of an egotistical question don't you think?"

"No not really." He responded a smug look crossing his features. "Should I take that as a no?"

She was taken a back for a moment but then frowned. "No, I don't. Sorry." It was partly true. She wasn't fully sure of who he was. She wanted to find out though. That had to wait for now.

He frowned slightly. That couldn't be right, could it? If she didn't know him why did he think he knew her? Was she lying? He stares at her in frustration. "Why did you come to this party then?"

Kallen smiled nostalgically. "I just wanted to see someone." She looked over at him.

"And you ended up in here, how?" He asked looking to her curiously now.

"I didn't think this all the way though," She laughed. "So I ended up leaving and wandering in here." She just shrugged. Impulsive recklessness was probably something she'd never grow out of.

Lelouch gave her a small smirk slipping into a comfortable teasing tone. "Old boyfriend?"

"L-." She stops quickly. She almost calls out his name in protest. "Look here," She manages to recover. "That's none of your business."

Lelouch eyes her curiously for a moment he thought she was about to say his name. Maybe he was just imagining things. This girl already told him she didn't know who he was. "I guess you're right." He said leaning his head back looking at the ceiling. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Kallen shifts a bit tugging at her dress. "Um, I guess not." It depended on the question really.

"Do you think we've-" Lelouch's question was suddenly cut off when the doors burst open and the entire student council filed in.

"There you are!" Milly exclaimed grabbing Lelouch by the arm. "We were looking all over for you!"

"Lulu you shouldn't run off like that you had us all worried." Shirley whined looking at the very surprised Lelouch. That girl had been right. That chair wasn't going to hold the door shut.

Kallen bit her lip and quickly used the commotion to slip out of the student council room. Being in such a hurry she didn't even bother to pick the shoes she had discarded off the floor. It was too late to turn back for them now and she didn't want to have to deal with the entire student council.

"I just needed to get some fresh air and I ended up in here talking to-." He stopped noticing now the girl had vanished. "Where did she go?"

"Where did who go?" Rivalz asked following Lelouch's gaze.

"That girl she was, she was right there a minute ago."

Shirley knelt down picking up the pair of heels. "These must be her shoes." She holds them up in confusion. What a strange girl to just run off without her shoes like that.

Milly, however, appear enthralled by this revelation. "Who was that girl Lelouch?"

Lelouch stares at the door and then shakes his head slightly. "I-I don't know. I didn't get her name."

Instantly Milly swipes the shoes from Shirley and holds them out to Lelouch. "We have a real life Cinderella on our hands!" She grins manically at her vice president. "I purpose an event. You will try these shoes on every girl in the school to find your princess!"

A panicked look crosses Lelouch's face. "What? It's not like that!" He protests as Milly forces the shoes into his hand. "Besides that will never work, she doesn't even go to this school. Also don't you think that more than one girl wears this size shoe?"

Milly just frowns as her brilliant idea is instantly shot down with Lelouch's logic. "Oh fine." She said but smiles again instantly. "How romantic is this though? A real live Cinderella at my event."

Shirley just stares at the shoes in Lelouch's hands as if they were the bane of her existence. While he looks down pondering over his unfinished question.

_Do you think we've ever met before?_

It was about one o' clock in the morning when Kallen finally made it into her room via the window. C.C. was still awake and perched on her bed watching Kallen with a small grin. "Didn't believe me?"

Kallen just shot the other girl a glare in response before collapsing on her bed.

"Did you get enough information for your research?" She asked continuing to mock her.

"Shut up." Kallen muttered covering her face with her arm.

C.C. looked over Kallen in amusement before noting something a little out of place. "Kallen," She began in a questioning manner. "Where are your shoes?"


End file.
